Seguir respirando
by moonlightwolf13
Summary: Tras una historia fallida con el amor de su vida Draco Malfoy, Hermione decide que es momento de seguir adelante tras recapitular los acontecimientos pasados. Mi primer fic.


Y de pronto ves esa pequeña botella de poción que si pinta de un color rosado, y tu más grande anhelo y temor se vuelven realidad; estas embarazada nada más que de él, del amor de tu vida Draco Malfoy. Estas espantada porque sabes que han tenido muchos problemas por bastante tiempo, que esa relación de miel sobre hojuelas hace tiempo se acabó, pero que se siguen amando con todo su ser.

Tu miedo y anticipación crecen mientras vas caminando a la Sala de los Menesteres, el lugar de sus encuentros pasionales, aquel al que le llaman su segundo hogar.

Por fin llegas y con tu estómago hecho nudo y el corazón en la mano entras. Lo ves tan perfecto como siempre, con su estilo pulcro, con ese olor que te vuelve loca, lo miras a los ojos y asientes con la cabeza mientras tus lágrimas cubren toda tu cara.

Se acerca a abrazarte y te susurra al oído que todo va a estar bien, que no te va a dejar sola en este momento, pero que él no quiere tener un bebé. Sinceramente, no sabes si de plano no está preparado para ser padre o simplemente no quiere un hijo contigo.

Le manifiestas estos sentimientos y se queda callado, únicamente respondiendo que sabemos de la manera en la que reaccionarían sus padres, que no tendría nada de apoyo, lo desheredarían y se quedaría solo. Sabes que hace algunos meses habría dado todo por ti y por ese niño, que hubiera luchado contra la opinión de los demás y habrían estado juntos los tres; pero ahora no es el caso, ahora el ya no siente lo mismo por ti.

Sigues llorando, cada vez más fuertemente, pones tus manos sobre la cabeza y comienzas a jalarte un poco el cabello indomable que siempre has tenido, te das golpes en la cabeza repitiéndote una y otra vez cómo pudiste ser tan tonta, tan descuidada y más en un momento como este, en el que sabías que tu relación ya no tenía nada de futuro.

Él se aleja un poco de ti y te ve con esos ojos grises hermosos, pero su mirada es de tristeza, preocupación y detectas inclusive un poco de lástima en esos ojos que aprendiste a amar tanto, y sientes como tu corazón se comienza a romper.

Te dice que se tiene que ir, que lo están esperando para un entrenamiento de quidditch, te reitera que todo está bien y que encontrará una solución, -la mejor para los dos- dice.

Te quedas sola y tantas cosas pasan por tu cabeza. No sabes en qué momento comenzaste a caminar hacia tu sala común hasta que escuchas tu nombre.

-Hermione- te saluda con entusiasmo Harry, pero inmediatamente logra ver que algo está mal.

-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado otra vez?- dice el preparado para ir a romperle el alma a Draco.

-Nada Harry, problemas maritales, pero ya sabes que todo esto acabará pronto- digo estas palabras tragándome el nudo que está en mi garganta y subo directamente a mi habitación.

Te avientas a la cama y lloras, lloras como nunca lo había hecho antes, con dolor, con desesperación, sintiéndote muerta por dentro.

Amas a Draco, de eso no cabe duda, pero ya tienen demasiados problemas, la mayoría originados en que jamás pudiste confiar en él, ¿vaya relación no?, pero por todos lados ves a las chicas de Hogwarts sonriéndole, hablando con él en los pasillos, y ardes de celos y rabia; más sabiendo su reputación de Playboy antes de estar contigo. Y a pesar de las innumerables veces que te juró que solo tenía ojos para ti, que eras la única en su vida y que te era eternamente fiel, en tu alocada mente decidiste no creerle, aún no sintiéndote completamente merecedora de su amor, y precisamente esto es lo que te puso en esta situación.

* * *

Pasan los días, aquellos en los que sabes que medio comes, vas a clases pero ni te inmutas de lo que están explicando los profesores, te la pasas todo tu tiempo libre encerrada en tu habitación llorando a la menor provocación. No has visto a Malfoy en todos estos días y aunque brevemente se mandan lechuzas por la noche, no encuentras la paz y tranquilidad que necesitas en estos momentos. Las molestias del embarazo empezaron hace 2 días y tus hormonas están al mil por ciento, los ascos, mareos y vómitos son casi intolerables, y temes que alguien se vaya a dar cuenta.

Esa misma tarde, decides ir a la biblioteca a distraerte un rato en uno de esos enormes tomos que tanto te gustan, quizás leas por enésima vez "Hogwarts, a history". Cuando agarras el libro y te vas sentando en tu mesa habitual, te das cuenta que alguien ya te está esperando ahí.

Ves esa cara pecosa, ese cabello rojo como fuego, esa belleza impactante y esos amables ojos chocolate posados sobre ti.

-Mione, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti verdad?- dice Ginny mirándome fijamente.

-No pasa nada Gin, solo problemas de chicas. Nada grave realmente.

-Vamos, te conozco mejor que eso, crees que no hemos notado que casi ni comes, que te la pasas encerrada en tu habitación y que cuando sales siempre tienes los ojos rojos he hinchados, que siempre estas distraída y que algo en tu semblante cambió, no sé cómo explicarlo, sólo se nota.

Sabiendo que no tengo porque cargar con esta situación yo sola, decido vaciarle mi corazón y mis pensamientos a mi amiga, le cuento absolutamente todo mientras intento ser fuerte para no llorar, aunque siento que no lo lograré y que cada vez me estoy quebrando más y más.

Ginny pone sus brazos alrededor mío y me dice que vayamos a platicar a los jardines para que me pueda desahogar mejor. Pero cuando volteo a mirarla nuevamente, veo en sus ojos aquello que tanto odié ver en los de Draco…lástima…

Salimos de la biblioteca y mientras vamos caminando por los pasillos siento que mi mundo da vueltas, toda esta escuela, cada esquina de ella lleva recuerdos de mi relación con él, la esquina donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el aula olvidada donde alguna vez nos agarró la pasión e hicimos el amor desenfrenadamente en el escritorio, el pasillo donde tuvimos nuestra primera pelea producto de mis celos, todos aquellos lugares donde el sostenía mi mano y me proclamaba amor eterno.

Llegamos al lago y por fin me puedo soltar a llorar con mi amiga, ella acaricia mi cabello y me repite que todo estará bien, que si yo quiero tener a mi bebé no debe haber nada ni nadie que me lo impida, que sé que todos mis amigos me apoyaran y ayudarán en lo que pueda. Estoy dividida, porque aunque realmente quiero tenerlo, sé que Draco no. Sé que lo amo desde el momento que supe que lo estaba esperando, pero también estoy consciente que no tengo nada que ofrecerle, no tengo como mantenerlo, no puedo darle la seguridad de tener una familia y aunque apenas vaya saliendo del colegio y tenga un futuro prometedor en mi porvenir, con un bebé tendré que retrasar mis planes y que tendría todas las cosas en contra. Y estos pensamientos siguen rompiendo aún más mi corazón.

* * *

Por fin recibes la lechuza de él citándote donde siempre. Vagamente ilusionada por lo que te podría decir llegas al punto de encuentro, sólo para encontrarlo sentado en el sillón con la mirada hacia abajo y un frasco con una poción brillante dentro de este.

Tu corazón late a mil por hora y no puedes creer que esto sea lo que esté pasando, lo volteas a ver con ojos suplicantes y lo único que puede decirte es "lo siento amor". Estás que no cabes en ti misma de ira y de dolor, le dices todo lo que sientes en ese momento; que es un patán, que no tiene madre, que como te pude hacer esto, que como puede hacer que te conviertas en una asesina y de tu propio hijo, que como te puede hacer esto a ti si te ama. Le gritas que si no le da remordimiento de conciencia, que porque está tan tranquilo, que porque no llora como tú, que por que el no puede amar a su bebé como lo haces tú.

Pasas varios minutos así, incluso horas. Hasta que por pura rabia y capricho te tomas la poción abortiva de un solo trago. Draco se queda a tu lado, sabe que lo peor está por venir.

Casi inmediatamente sientes un dolor profundo en tu vientre, como todo tu cuerpo aumenta de temperatura y sientes que te mueres por dentro. El dolor físico es casi insoportable, pero el dolor de adentro, el del alma, es el que hace que en lo único que pienses en estos momentos es en morir junto con tu hijo.

Tras varias horas de sangre, dolor y lágrimas, de palabras tiernas y de amor expresado en movimientos, él se va, dejándote sola con la culpa y el vacío que sientes por dentro, dejándote expuesta a lo más tenebroso de tus pensamientos. Pero al menos ya has dejado de llorar, tomaste una decisión, probablemente impulsada por las razones equivocadas pero a final de cuentas lo hiciste, y aunque te duela admitirlo lo hiciste por él, ese hombre que en tu mente enamorada es casi un Dios, ese hombre que te ha hecho experimentar los placeres más grandes de la vida, la mayor felicidad alcanzable, pero que también te ha hecho sufrir como nadie. Te quedas quieta y por fin puedes dormir unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Pasan los días y casi ni puedes vivir contigo misma. Los únicos momentos en los que te sientes feliz es cuando Draco está contigo, porque después de haberte impulsado a hacer lo impensable, se quedó a tu lado hasta que estés medianamente bien y no sientas el constante deseo de morir y reunirte con esa alma que mandaste a descansar antes de tiempo.

Él te hace reír, te vuelve a hacer feliz, y por un momento crees que todo estará bien, que el verá lo mucho que te sigue amando y recapacitará para quedarse a tu lado y que vuelvan a intentarlo. Vives por ese rayo de esperanza que crees que es todo lo que te queda. Ya no hablas con tus amigos, te alejas de la gente, ni siquiera la has escrito a tus padres en semanas, todo por esa diminuta luz de esperanza.

El año escolar termina, y con él también se va el amor de tu vida. Sabes que lo único que quieres hacer es luchar por recuperarlo, no rendirte jamás con él, el es el amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela, el hombre de tus sueños y también de tus pesadillas.

Otra gran parte de ti siente que no eres merecedora del amor de nadie más, y de nuevo te sientes vacía…si el que vivió todo esto contigo no te quiere, no te desea más ¿Cómo alguien más podrá volver a quererte, sentirá que vales la pena y que no eres solamente un cascarón vacío sin nada más que dar?

Sabes que todo ha terminado ya, que lo que una vez fue jamás volverá a ser…y gritas, lloras y pataleas, no sabes que más hacer…te lo ha quitado todo, su amor, su cuidado, su tiempo, su comprensión, su hijo. Pero a pesar de eso no dejas de amarlo ni un solo momento, intentas odiarlo y simplemente no puedes porque sabes que él no hizo nada malo, que toda esta situación te la provocaste a ti misma. Si hubieras sido menos desconfiada, si hubieras creído en él, si le hubieras dado el tiempo y espacio que te pedía, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez sus planes de irse a vivir juntos cuando terminaran la escuela se volverían realidad, tal vez si construirían su casa soñada y tendrían hijos y envejecerían juntos, tal vez…

Piensas que el ya te ha olvidado, que probablemente no significaste nada para el mas que otra conquista. Imaginas que alguien ya tomó tu lugar en su cama y su corazón, que ya hay otra mujer acariciando su rostro, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello y orejas, arañando la piel de su espalda, encontrando el éxtasis a los que sus labios pueden llevarte, haciéndolo sentir y llegar a lugares donde sabes que ustedes tocaron el cielo juntos, y más importantemente, haciéndolo feliz como tú nunca pudiste. Y duele, duele demasiado pero ya no puedes permitirte pensar en él, tienes que aprender a rendirte.

Regresas a tu casa y no te queda otra opción más que seguir adelante, más que juntar los pedazos que quedan de tu pobre corazón y empezar poco a poco a levantarte y salir de este abismo tan profundo en el que te encuentras, pelear cada día un poco más por volver a disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida, retomar el contacto con tus amigos, volver a reír y disfrutar de una buena película o un magnífico libro. Y poco a poco tomas esos pedazos de tu corazón y los vuelves a armar, viajas y conoces gente nueva, sales, bailas, brincas, vives sin miedo.

Estas segura que nunca podrás volver a amar a alguien como lo amaste a él, que nunca volverás a sentirte llena completamente después de todo lo que perdiste, pero aún así decides intentarlo, ya es tiempo…


End file.
